


Six years

by ashestoashesfan2012



Series: Scared [2]
Category: Ashes to Ashes
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-03
Updated: 2014-03-03
Packaged: 2018-01-14 11:15:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,179
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1264363
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ashestoashesfan2012/pseuds/ashestoashesfan2012
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It has been Six years since Alex was shot by Arthur Layton and now as she and Gene celebrate Molly's birthday they get some news that will finally give them closure.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Six years

**Author's Note:**

> I don't own Ashes to Ashes or Life on mars BBC and Kudos dose. I' am not making any money from this story. This is just for fun. This is UN beta'd so all mistakes are mine. This is the sequel to Scared you can read both together or read this on its own.

Everyone was at Alex and Gene's house not only celebrating molly's eighteenth birthday but the fact that Alex was there to see it happen. It had been six to the day since Alex had been taking hostage and shot by Arthur Layton. Molly had just finished opening up her gifts when there was a knock on the door. Gene got up to answer it he open the door to see Viv standing there holding some papers.

"Guv I got something that ma'ma needs to see" said Viv.

"Ok come in" said Gene as moved to let Viv in.

Gene and Viv entered the living room to see everyone look at them as they came back into the room.

"What is going on Viv" asked Alex.

This was just faxed over this morning it is about Layton you need to see it ma'ma said Viv as he handed Alex the papers he was holding.

Alex took the paper and read it as she read them she could not help but smile a little.

"Alex what do they say" asked Gene as and everyone saw Alex smile.

"Layton is dead he died this morning from a heart attack in his cell. They even sent some pictures of his body from the morgue to show me that it was true in case I did not believe them" said Alex.

Everyone was happy to hear that man that haunted Alex's life was now gone. Gene could still remember the day it happen like it was yesterday.

Begin flashback

Gene was sitting in his office reading over the report from that morning. He glad that Alex and Molly were safe and he was also mad at Molly for running to Alex when she could have been killed. Outside his office Sam Annie Ray Maya and Chris and Shaz were talking about molly's birthday and what they wanted for their birthdays when they were her age.

"So what did you want for your birthday when guys were twelve" asked Shaz

"Bigger breast so I could get all the older guys to see me" said Maya

"The newest game for my nes" said Chris

"A TV for my room so I could watch what I wanted" said Ray

"The latest new clothes that came out" said Annie

"Tickets to see Man united play against Mam city and beat them" said Sam

"Well since it was rule in my family that a girl could not were make-up outside of the house until she was twelve, I wanted a complete make-up kit" said Shaz.

After shaz had say what she had wanted the doors to the CID opened and Evan and Molly came in. Evan was shaking as he held his phone out.

"Evan what is wrong" asked Annie as Gene come out of his office.

Evan played them the voice mail that he got on his phone.

"Yeah, Layton here you're going to have to listen, cause I've got a your god daughter standing right here in front of me. Tim and Caroline Price made a good choice when they picked you to be her godfather didn't they Evan".

"How did you know my parents and Evan". They heard Alex on the voice mail asked very scared.

"And I'm going to tell her the truth, of why her parents died Evan and the roll you played in it"said Layton.

They heard what sounds like Alex and Layton walking on something metal.

"Well, that's your choice if you do not answer me and all of this is recorded on your voice mail because I really don't care if you do answer me now" said Layton very pissed off.

"What could my parents and Evan possibly have to do with any of this? They've been dead for a long time and Evan raised after they died until I was adult" they hear Alex ask.

"Shut up you fucking bitch and stop talking" said Layton as the cocking of his gun could be heard on the voice mail.

"Please I have a daughter and new husband and we are trying to have a baby" said Alex even more scared on the voice mail.

Everyone could hear talking but could not understand what was being said until they heard Alex's words clear as day as she spoke.

"And then things went wrong in your life for years and you feel it is the police and the law fault? Do you want to talk about that" asked Alex.

Gene rolled his eyes known that Alex would used psychology as a last resort even when faced with danger from the sound of it on the voice mail.

"You feel trapped I mean, I can understand that I would if I was in your place. And those officers were itching for a deadly outcome" said Alex.

It is the last thing they heard Alex say as they hear a gunshot go off and then nothing as the voice mail ends. Gene had Sam trace where the call came from and it takes them to barge on the river. Inside they find Alex with a bullet hole in her heard but still alive. She is rush to the hospital and taking into surgery right away. After she is done in surgery the doctor comes out to tell Gene and the others that the bullet just chipped her skull and no real damage was done but that she would in a coma for a while. Alex very lucky she was only in a coma for three days and when she woke up was glad to be back with Gene and Molly.

End flashback.

Later that as Alex and Gene got into bed both were happy to have some closure on what happen five years early.

"Alex" said Gene

"Yes Gene" said Alex

"You said that when you were in coma that all of us except for Sam and Annie were in the 80s why the 80s" asked Gene.

"I think it was because of what Layton had said to me about wanting to tell me about what happen to my mum and dad" said Alex.

"Plus when I did come out of my coma we did find out that my dad really was at fault for the car bomb because of what my mum and Evan did" said Alex.

"What about that whole thing about me with kissing Jenette and Elaine for" asked Gene?

"Those I think are from the two times that both of them openly flirted with you when we worked on cases with them in them, known that you were married to me and I think my coma was putting a spin on it to get me to wake up" said Alex.

"Well you know blonds don't do it for me only a beautiful posh brunette with brown eyes and a mouth like a sailors does it for me" said Gene as he took Alex in his arms and made love to her.

Afterwards Alex and Gene laid in each other arms holding each other as they went to sleep.

The end


End file.
